


Seven Flowers

by kwonstaar



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Pictures, Repressed Memories, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-tragedy, True Love, bittersweet romance, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonstaar/pseuds/kwonstaar
Summary: Soonyoung, a florist, is having a hard time making new memories and remembering a certain part of his past.Jihoon is helping him remember through pictures and flowers.





	1. Gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are written in all italicized format :)

Wake up. Open the shop at 8AM. Water the flowers. Check the inventory. Schedule/make deliveries. Shedule client appointments. Close the shop at 7PM.  _Repeat until remembered._

 

This is Kwon Soonyoung’s daily routine.

To him, everyday is a new day… literally. After the accident he had, he’s having a hard time to make new memories. New places, new names, new faces… He’s stuck in the past, not able to see the present, nor the future.

He got up from his bed to take a shower. He recites the things that he needs to do over and over again inside his head, trying to retain every single bit of information.

It also frustrates him, honestly. But he cannot do anything about it. He had a hard time adjusting, but he soon found a way on how to manage his condition. And that is through pictures and notes.  

He keeps his notebook near him, always. He can forget anything but not this. It contains not just his to-do list but also the pictures of all his regular customers in the flower shop. He’s also writing in his diary to document the things he had done for the day because for sure, he will forget about it the next day.

“Soonyoung! You have to eat breakfast.” his mom was in the kitchen preparing food. It is just the two of them. His dad comes home every three months, just for a short vacation, and goes back to the city to run their insurance company.

Soonyoung was supposed to be learning more about their company but because of his condition, he can’t. He just stays here with his mom to help her run their flower shop, which is quite easier, for him.

Soonyoung quickly dried his hair with a towel and grabbed his notebook with him. “One minute!” He rushed to the kitchen and took his seat. His mom is already there waiting for him.

Soonyoung held the bowl of rice and started to eat.

His mom glanced at him and smiled. She poured water into the glasses and started eating as well. “You ready for today?”

“Uhm.. I guess so.” Soonyoung replied and continued eating.

His mom glanced at him for a while and sighed. “You forgot about the event today, didn’t you?”

Soonyoung stopped eating and stared at his mom. He can’t remember anything about an event scheduled for today.

Or did he just failed to write it on his notebook?

“What event?” Soonyoung asked anxiously. His mind is still blank about it. No. He certainly cannot remember.

“Flower expo.” His mom seems to be calm and just continued eating. She knows that this could happen anytime.

Soonyoung scratched his head out of frustration. “Oh god. I’m so sorry.” he grunted and snatched his notebook. He went through every page to see if he had written anything about the Flower Expo.

But there’s none.

His mom smiled at him.“Don’t worry, I already prepared everything. The flowers are already being delivered to the venue. I will go there by nine.” his mom said.

Soonyoung gave her a half smile. “I’m really sorry. It’s my fault. I will go and help you in the event.”

His mom shook his head and held his son’s hand. “Don’t blame yourself. I know you’re doing your best. Just stay here and watch the flower shop.”

Soonyoung still feels bad. Helping his parents run their business is the least that he could do, but he feels like he’s just messing everything up.

* * *

Soonyoung flipped the door sign that says: ‘OPEN’ and walked towards his seat at the counter. His mom already went to the event while he just stayed in the shop, spending his time flipping the pages of his notebook, again and again.

Their flower shop is quite big. The walls are painted pure white. Windows are made of glass so that enough sunlight could enter. On the right are shelves where some flowers and ready-made bouquets are displayed and on the left are gardening supplies. Beside the counter is a glass door which is an entrance to a garden where they plant and take care of their flowers.  

Soonyoung likes spending his time in the flower shop. The lovely colors and the fragrant smell of the flowers makes him more at ease. Sometimes, if he gets bored, he will just water the flowers in their garden while reciting the name of every flower.

_Yeah, he can identify the flowers, every single one of them._

He learned about flowers when he is still a kid. He is always spending time gardening with his mom then she will always teach him the names of different flowers, as well as their meanings. She said flowers conveys different messages.

Soonyoung is busy looking at the some notes that he made when he suddenly heard the sound of the chimes hanging on the door, which means someone entered the shop.

Soonyoung quickly stood up and greeted his first customer. “Good morning!”

“Hey! Good morning to you as well, Soonyoung.” said the guy.

Soonyoung studied the face of the guy and peeked at his notebook. He saw the picture of the guy glued in one of its pages.

_ Lee Dokyeom: _

_-regular customer_

_-he always buys a dozen of sunflowers_

“Hi Dokyeom!” he smiled. “The usual? One dozen of sunflowers?”

Dokyeom gave him a bright smile. “Right!” Soonyoung went to pick some sunflowers. “You’re doing a good job, Soonyoung.”

Dokyeom’s compliment made Soonyoung smile. “Thank you.” he cut the stems of the sunflowers and made a bouquet.

“Ah! Please add a pink ribbon on it.” Dokyeom added.

“Sure.” Soonyoung pulled a yard of pink ribbon and wrapped it around the bouquet. “Are you giving this to someone special?”

Dokyeom nodded. “Yep… She’s as bright as those sunflowers.”

“Ah… I’m certain she will like these.” Soonyoung smiled and gave Dokyeom the flowers.

Dokyeom paid for the flowers. “Thanks! See you next time.” and he immediately went out of the shop.

A few minutes later, another guy entered the shop.

_‘It’s Jeonghan.’_

_ Yoon Jeonghan: _

_-regular customer_

_-he’s not picky. He orders assorted flowers of any kind._

_-arrange the flowers in a small basket._

__

“Soonyoung, hi!” Jeonghan greeted Soonyoung as soon as he enters the shop. “Give me the nicest and freshest flowers, please.”

“Sure. Soonyoung took out a white basket and walked around the shop to gather flowers with a stem cutter in his hands. “To whom are you giving these flowers?”

“I’m gonna give it to my mom.” Jeonghan replied as he watches Soonyoung pick the flowers.

“Is there a special occasion?”

“Nope. She’s still at the hospital. I told you last week.”

Soonyoung fell silent. “I’m sorry. I must’ve forgotten about it again.”

Jeonghan smiled. “No no, don’t worry. She’s doing fine now. She just needs more time to rest.”

“I see… Don’t worry I’ll give you the best flowers.” Soonyoung continued cutting the flower stems. He picked yellow roses, white, yellow and lavender daisy poms, lavender stock, and athos poms. He carefully arranged the flowers in the basket. Jeonghan just stood in front of him and watched him do his work.

“You’re doing great, Soonyoung! Those flowers are really pretty.”

Soonyoung gave him a soft smile. “Thank you… This is almost done.” He reached for a yellow ribbon and wrapped it around the basket, then he added a small ‘Get well soon’ card on it.

“Here you go.” Soonyoung handed Jeonghan the flowers. “I hope those flowers will help her get better.”

“I’m sure it will.” Jeonghan paid for the flowers. “Thanks again.”

“No worries.”

Jeonghan left the shop carrying the basket of flowers in his hand.

Soonyoung looked at the time. It’s already past lunchtime and he haven’t eaten yet. He grabbed his lunchbox and sat in front of the small round table beside the counter.  

He’s still in the middle of eating when he heard someone enter the shop.

He quickly stood up, with cheeks still filled with food. He looked at the customer carefully.

 _‘Is he a new customer?’_  he thought while still busy munching the food in his mouth. Soonyoung felt strange. It seems like he had met this person before.

The guy is wearing a white sweatshirt and jeans. Soonyoung noticed the camera dangling around his neck.

“Hi!” the guy greeted him. “You’re Soonyoung, right?”

Soonyoung stared at the guy for a few seconds, studying every detail of his face and trying to identify him. He soon gave up and quickly flipped the pages of his notebook.

But there is no picture of him in there.

Soonyoung got a bit curious how this guy knows him. “I’m sorry but, how did you know my name? Are you a regular customer?”

The guy sighed. “I’ve been visiting your shop for a few weeks now, how come you can’t remember me?”

Soonyoung suddenly felt bad. “I’m so sorry… I really can’t remem--”

“I know… Short term memory loss…”

“Right…”

The two of them went silent for a while. The guy looked around the flower shop and used his camera to take photos of the flowers.  

“What’s your name?” Soonyoung grabbed his pen and ready to write it down on his notebook.

The guy just gave him a smile. “Why ask when you will just forget it anyway?” and continued to take pictures.

Soonyoung is already feeling guilty not remembering the name of his customer.

The guy chuckled. “Lee Jihoon.” he clicked his camera once again. “Lee Jihoon is my name.”

Soonyoung immediately scribbled down those words.

_‘Lee Jihoon’_

“How long have you been visiting our shop?” Soonyoung stared at him, waiting for his respone.

“Few weeks already.” Jihoon sighed. “I really can’t believe you forget me.”

They both stared at each other.  

Jihoon chuckled. “I’m sorry. I’m just kidding. You seem to be so worried about it.”

“Yes. I am. I do feel bad whenever I forget something, or someone.” Soonyoung didn’t notice that he is starting to raise his voice. He’s already frustrated because of his situation, but Jihoon made him feel worse. “It frustrates me, okay? But I just cannot do anything about it anymore.” Soonyoung left a heavy sigh. “Can you just leave?”

Jihoon felt guilty. He shouldn’t have said that to Soonyoung, especially now that he is just a stranger to him.

He took a polaroid film in his pocket and walked towards Soonyoung.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

Soonyoung looked away and turned his back to Jihoon. “Don’t worry. I will soon forget about this.”

Jihoon placed the polaroid film on top of the counter. “I’m sorry.” and left the shop.

Soonyoung waited for the sounds of the chimes to stop before turning his head back. He soon noticed the polaroid on top of the counter.

_It’s a picture of him, Soonyoung, standing outside the shop, holding a bouquet of flower._

Then his fingers touched something at the back of the polaroid. He flipped to check it and saw a flower petal taped on it.

It’s pink with a white lining at the end.

Soonyoung suddenly calmed down upon seeing the flower petal.

He knows what kind of flower it is.

“Gloxinia.”

* * *

 Soonyoung stared at the page of his notebook that has his picture on it. He wrote a note below it:

_A guy named Lee Jihoon gave this picture to you. You might forget what he looks like the next day, but once you see him again, don’t forget to ask for his picture!_

Soonyoung still has his eyes glued to the picture. The shot looks like it was taken at a far place, but he’s looking at the camera. He’s wearing a hoodie… and he looks a bit young?

His eyes are full of anticipation and excitement.

He can’t help but to wonder if he knew that guy before.

Are they close?

Best friends?

__

_Gloxinia…_

* * *

_A piece of pink paper fell when Jihoon opened his locker. He bent down to pick it up. A sweet scent is coming out of the paper. It smells like spring… it smells like flowers._

_The note reads: ‘Meet me at the rooftop @ lunch. Don’t be late! :)’_

_He’s been receiving these letters from his so-called ‘admirer’. It went on for a few months. Jihoon thought is was annoying at first but the letters are cheering him up so, he doesn’t mind._

_Jihoon was quite surprised upon reading the letter. At last, he’ll meet the person who is sending him these stuff._

_He folded the paper and place it inside his pockets. He looked at his watch. It’s three minutes before lunch._

_He quickly sneaked to the emergency staircase, just located at the back of the locker room, and climbed it up until he reached the rooftop._

_Jihoon looked around the place, trying to find if there’s someone waiting for him._

_He looked at his watch again._

_One minute._

_He found a bench to sat on and waited. He, too, doesn’t know what to feel. Is he nervous? Maybe yes… But he’s excited as well._

_The sun was at its peak and its rays are striking, making everything glow into bright yellow._

_But the sky is clear, blue, and very peaceful._

_He was still busy looking at it when someone covered his eyes._

_The hands touching his eyes are soft and it smells like passionfruit. “Guess.” someone whispered to Jihoon’s ear._

_The voice is really familiar to him. It’s his bestfriend._

_Jihoon laughed and slapped the hand convering his eyes. “Soonyoung!”_

_Soonyoung chuckled and sat beside him. He handed Jihoon a small carton of chocolate milk._

_Jihoon opened the box and started drinking. It’s still cold. Good for hot weather like this. “What are you doing here?” he asked._

_Soonyoung shook his head. “What are YOU doing here?”_

_“I’m waiting for someone.”_

_“Who?” Soonyoung placed a lemon flavored sour tape in his mouth and started chewing on it._

_“I told you about the letters I’m receiving right.”_

_Soonyoung nodded. “Yeah.”_

_“He told me to meet him here at the rooftop.” Jihoon finished his chocolate milk. He crushed the box with his both hands and shoot it inside the trash bin not so far beside him._

_“Ohhh, so you’re meeting your admirer…” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Are you nervous?”_

_“Well, yeah.. maybe? But I’m also excited.”_

_Soonyoung pretended to point at someone. “The long wait is over. He’s here.”_

_Jihoon got his eyes wide. He turned his head and looked around the place. “Where?” But he saw no one._

_Soonyoung kept on laughing beside him. “Gotcha!”_

_“Don’t joke like that… two minutes already passed.” Jihoon sighed. He glared at Soonyoung. “Maybe he’s shy because you are here. You have to leave!”_

_“I told you he’s already here.” He placed his arm on Jihoon’s shoulder._

_Jihoon stared at him, confused. But honestly, he somewhat prays that his so-called ‘admirer’ would be Soonyoung. Though he thinks that is its a bit impossible._

_Yeah, he has a crush on his best friend._

_Cool right?_

_Yes, maybe, but not for Jihoon. Especially when Soonyoung becomes too clingy, like this. Soonyoung’s face is just an inch from him. He can see every detail of his face. Dark brown hair, his 10:10 eyes, which is most visible when he smiles, and his lips. His rosy lips that looks so soft._

_He suddenly can’t hear anything but the loud thumping of his chest._

_Soonyoung looked at him. “Meet me at the rooftop @ lunch. Don’t be late!” he laughed. “There’s also a flower petal attached to the letter, if you didn’t notice.”_

_Jihoon took the letter out of his pocket. Soonyoung is right. There IS a flower petal taped at the back of the letter. He’s so stupid not too notice it._

_“That flower is called Gloxinia.” Soonyoung moved closer to Jihoon. “You know what that flower means?”_

_“W-What?” Jihoon’s chest is ready to burst any minute from now._

_Soonyoung leaned towards Jihoon’s ears and whispered. “Love at first sight.” Soonyoung pecked Jihoon’s cheek._

_Jihoon got surprised and pushed Soonyoung away._

_“It’s you?” Jihoon can feel himself blushing._

_Yeah. God answers the prayers of a desperate heart, just like Jihoon’s._

_“Who else?” Soonyoung winked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my new fic after a few days of not updating and stuff. 
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter. Actually the draft of the whole story is almost complete. I'm just editing some parts of it. 
> 
> So there... Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> -Y


	2. Yellow daffodil

Soonyoung and his mom is busy preparing for an event. They have clients who are celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary and their shop is the one in charge of the flowers for the reception.

Soonyoung was running here and there, busy arranging and placing the flowers on the tables. It is somewhat stressful but still, he likes it when they are doing an event like this because he feels productive and energized.

White roses, white carnations, blue delphinium, and baby’s breath. These are the flowers that Soonyoung picked. The flowers mean purity, trust, and long lasting love respectively. He is so sure that the client will be delighted upon seeing them.

“Soonyoung! How are you doing?” his mom checked on him. Her hands are holding yards of silver ribbons.

Soonyoung is in charge of the table center pieces. He is cutting the stems of the flowers, making sure that they are in exact length before arranging then in a vase. “I’m fine mom. Don’t worry.”

His mom suddenly got a text message. Soonyoung looked at his mom who became so worried after reading the text message.

“Why? What happened?” Soonyoung went towards his mom.

“We ran out of complementary flowers and I don’t think the delivery will arrive on time.” Him mom sighed. “Those are important. The arrangement will be placed at the entrance.

Soonyoung looked at his mom. He has to do something. “Do we still have extra white panicles in the truck?”

“I guess so.”

“That would do. Don’t worry, we’ll just improvise. They are somewhat similar to each other in terms of colors and shape. We’ll just explain later.”

His mom felt a bit relieved with what he said. She patted his son’s shoulder. “I feel grateful that you are here to help.”

His mom went to the truck to collect the extra flowers. After Soonyoung is done with the center pieces, he helped his mom in arranging the flower arch for the entrance hall.

“Can you finish this up?” His mom asked.

The main part of the arrangement is already done and Soonyoung is just adding the finishing touches already. “Yep!”

“Okay, I’ll go check the stage.”

Soonyoung is standing on a small foldable ladder. He was still busy working with the details of the flower arch when he heard a sound of camera shutter beside him.

It’s Jihoon.

He’s taking pictures of the flowers _(or Soonyoung) _,__  again.

“Hi!” Jihoon waved at Soonyoung and smiled brightly.

Soonyoung stared at him, obviously, he can’t remember Jihoon.

Jihoon took a polaroid film out of his bag and gave it to Soonyoung. “Here.” He immediately walked away afterwards, as if nothing happened.

Soonyoung looked at the picture. It’s still his picture, but a stolen shot of him. There are also flower petal taped at the back of it again.

_A daffodil. Yellow daffodil._

Soonyoung became curious. He went down the ladder and ran towards Jihoon. “Hey!”

Jihoon pretended not to hear him and just continued walking around, taking photos of the venue.

“Where did you get this?” Soonyoung tapped Jihoon’s shoulder and waved the polaroid film in front of him.

Jihoon refused to answer. He just looked at Soonyoung blankly.

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you a stalker?”

His question made Jihoon laugh. “Oh my god… Me? A stalker? Of course not!”

He gave Jihoon a suspicious look. “Then what is this?” Soonyoung waved the picture in front of Jihoon, again.

“I took that yesterday, I visited your shop.” Jihoon lied. It is a picture that he took a long time ago. He just made up a reason because he knows Soonyoung will not even remember.

Soonyoung is still doubtful, but Jihoon feels familiar to him. “What is your name?” he asked.

“It’s useless to know my name. You will forget me by tomorrow.” Jihoon shook his head and insisted not telling his name.

“Then can I just have a picture of you?”

“Nope.” Jihoon said while waving his index finger left and right.

Soonyoung suddenly thought of something. He grabbed his notebook out of his small sling bag and flipped its pages. “Ah! Wait…” Jihoon glanced at him. “You are Jihoon right?” he showed the page with his picture attached onto it. “You gave this picture to me. Together with the flower petal.”

“Ahh, that picture. Yeah… I gave it to you.” Jihoon said casually, bet he’s actually nervous. He’s aware that Soonyoung knows the meaning of the flower.

“But the flower petal.It’s Gloxinia. It means…” Soonyoung doesn’t want to ask another question but he can’t help it. “Are you some kind of an admirer?”

Jihoon almost choked. “Oh god. What are you talking about? The flower? I just picked it randomly. No meaning at all.” he denied. He tried to sound serious because Soonyoung is giving him looks. But yeah, of course he likes Soonyoung.

Soonyoung felt a bit embarassed because of the question he just asked. For him, this is just the second time they met and asking that kind of question was a bit stupid. “I’m sorry about that.” though he still feels like something is up between him and Jihoon. Jihoon won’t bother giving him these pictures (and flowers) for nothing. “But, are we like, close friends?”

Jihoon tilted his head down and whispered. “More than that.”

“What? I’m sorry I didn’t hear it.” Soonyoung moved his head closer to him.

Jihoon looked at soonyoung. “No. It’s nothing. I said we’re not that close. We are just…friends.”

Soonyoung stared at the flower at the back of the polaroid film. “Yellow daffodil… It means-”

“Good luck. I just want to cheer you up, somehow.”

_‘Just like how you cheered me up back then.’ Jihoon thought._

Jihoon looked at his watch.“You have to go back to what you are doing. It’s almost eleven. The event will start at exactly twelve.”

Soonyoung agreed and he went back to his work. He inserted the picture inside his notebook and put it in his small sling bag.

The event started, but Soonyoung can’t help but to glance at Jihoon from time to time. He is captivated by how Jihoon looks while holding a camera. He thinks Jihoon is really adorable, espacially when he smiles. Soonyoung is a bit frustrated that he will soon forget his face. He wants to remember it so bad.  

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s eyes met a lot of times but they would just look away shyly. _Like a bunch of teenagers that obviously likes each other but they are too shy to tell, so they will just steal glances from afar._

The reception went great. Their client, as well as the visitors, loved their arrangements. They are hearing compliments from a lot of guests, plus, some are even booking their flower shop to do the same. Which is definitely a good news for their business.

His mom gave him a big hug. “You’ve done well today, my dear.”

Soonyoung’s heart is filled with delight upon hearing what his mom said. “Thanks, mom. I’m almost done packing, you may wait wait for me at the car.” His mom nodded and immediately went outside.

Soonyoung was also about to go when he spotted Jihoon nearby, scanning the photos he took in his camera.

Soonyoung was still of two minds whether to ask, but his feet are already making their way towards Jihoon.

Jihoon was still busy with was he is doing and haven’t noticed Soonyoung who was standing beside him.

Soonyoung took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. “Hey. I’m sorry but, can I please have a picture of you?” Soonyoung knows that he may sound so desperate, but he wants to try asking for Jihoon’s photo again.

Jihoon gave him a bright smile. A smile enough for Soonyoung to feel his heart pounding. “You already have a lot of it.”

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a clueless look.

“Here.” Jihoon took a step forward and tapped the side of Soonyoung’s head. “I saw you looking at me every now and then so I suppose you already captured my face a lot of times.”

Soonyoung looked away shyly. “But I want to remember your face… because I feel like you are someone I have known long time ago.”

Jihoon felt a heavy feeling. All the days they spent together back then were running through his mind. He did his best to hide his emotions. “See? The mind can forget but the heart can’t…” Jihon let out an uneasy laugh. “I believe the human heart can store better memories than the brain.” Jihoon can already feel a lump in his throat. If he continued talking to Soonyoung for another minute he might break down.

Jihoon swallowed hard and grabbed his things. “I need to go.”

“Wait, Jihoon!”

It’s been a long time since Jihoon heard Soonyoung call his name.

“When will I see you again?” Soonyoung asked.

“Soon.”

 

* * *

 

_-flashback-_

_Soonyoung spotted Jihoon walking along the hallway with a grumpy face. Jihoon, as usual, has his camera dangling around his neck, his arms are carrying his laptop and his backpack is slinged on his shoulders. Soonyoung suspects that Jihoon is having a bad day because of too much project, so he decided to give Jihoon something to cheer him up. “Jihoon!” Soonyoung ran towards Jihoon. “Wait!”_

_Jihoon scoffed. “What! Can’t you see I’m busy?!” He looked at Soonyoung irritably and stomped his way._

_Jihoon is totally not in a good mood. He have so many projects to finish, plus there will be an event and he’s in charge of the media presentation. This will be a part of his portfolio and he better not screw this up because his scholarship is at stake._

_“Look at me!” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s shoulder. He is still catching his breath from running._

_Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I told you I’m busy! Can’t you understand?” he said almost yelling. “I have so many things to do and I don’t even know where to start, so please Soonyoung, let’s just talk later.”_

_Jihoon was about to walk away when Soonyoung pulled him into a tight hug. “I know you can do it. Don’t worry too much, okay.” He patted Jihoon’s back and then gave him a yellow daffodil._

_Jihoon felt a bit calmer with what Soonyoung did. He needs it. He just needs someone who will cheer him up. He was so thankful that Soonyoung is really patient to him whenever he’s having a bad day._

_“Good luck!” Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon’s hair and left._

_Jihoon didn’t say anything. He just held the flower in his hand while watching Soonyoung walk away._

* * *

_“Soonyoung! Soonyoung!” Jihoon knocked at Soonyoung’s door excitedly. He can’t wait to share the good news._

_Soonyoung was lying on his bed and he got startled upon hearing Jihoon. He immediately went to open the door, thinking that it might be an emergency. “What is it? What happened?” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon who is just smiling at him._

_“I did it! The event was successful and I will be getting a scholarship.” Jihoon said excitedly. He hugged Soonyoung afterwards._

_Soonyoung sighed with relief. “Oh, I thought something bad happened. Come in!” Jihoon stepped inside Soonyoung’s apartment. “Make yourself comfortable.” Jihoon sat on the sofa as Soonyoung grabbed something to drink._

_“Here.” Soonyoung handed Jihoon a glass of juice and sat beside him. “I bet you are so happy.”_

_“Of course!” Jihoon laughed. “I wanna thank you.” He took a sip from his juice and put the glass on the table in front of him._

_Soonyoung gave him curious looks. “Thank me? For what?”_

_“You cheered me up when I was in a bad mood.” Jihoon smiled sweetly. “And I’m really sorry that I yelled at you.”_

_Soonyoung chuckled. “Come here.” He opened his arms wide. Jihoon quickly plopped his body onto Soonyoung’s and buried his face into his chest._

_Both of them lied down on the sofa, while arms wrapped around each other. Soonyoung brushed Jihoon’s hair lightly. “You don’t have to worry about it. I just did what I have to do. I’m your boyfriend, remember?”_

_Jihoon can feel his face blushing when he heard the word ‘boyfriend’. “Boyfriend? Since when?” Jihoon teased Soonyoung._

_“Since birth. We are destined for each other, Jihoonie.”_

_Jihoon laughed. “Okay, I get it. But I do owe you something for cheering me up.”_

_“Really? ” Soonyoung really likes it when Jihoon owes him something, because that means Jihoon cannot reject him. “Then I can request anything?”_

_“Anything, I guess.” Jihoon shrugged. He looked at Soonyoung. Soonyoung is giving him a teasing look._

_“What about a kiss?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow while smiling playfully._

_“Shut up!” Jihoon pushed Soonyoung out of the sofa. He heard a thud on the floor and Soonyoung groaned in pain._

_“Aish! You told me I can request anything.” Soonyoung brushed his arms, looking upset. Jihoon is holding back his laughter._

_Soonyoung climbed up the sofa again. “Then how about a date?”_

_Jihoon nodded. “A date it is!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter.  
> I would love to hear your comments!
> 
> Thank you! ^.^
> 
> -Y


	3. Gardenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the update took so long. i got busy with adult life

Soonyoung is at the flower shop though it’s Sunday. He’s just hanging out in the garden, flipping his notebook back and forth, and staring at the pictures Jihoon gave him.

He shut his eyes tight as he tried to remember what Jihoon looked like, or what happened the last time they met.

But he can’t. And he is totally bugged by it.

Soonyoung decided to go home and just rest. He stood up from his seat and went outside the shop. He pulled the steel gates and started locking it.

But Jihoon was there, standing behind him. Though it seems Soonyoung didn’t notice. 

Jihoon wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and cleared his throat. “Excuse me?” He said, trying to catch Soonyoung’s attention. It’s still early in the afternoon and there are lots of people passing by.

Soonyoung turned his head to Jihoon. He stared at Jihoon for a few seconds.

 _‘Jihoon?’_  he thought. But he is not sure so he just shook it off from his head.

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a little smile. A smile you would give to a stranger. “Oh, hi. I’m sorry but we’re closed for today.” he locked the gates of the flower shop and walked away.

Jihoon followed him. “Uhm, wait!”

“Yes?” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon.

_‘I hope he is Jihoon.’ Soonyoung silently prayed inside his head. He had been dying to see Jihoon once again. He’s been missing him for no reason at all. It’s just, the presence of Jihoon brings him comfort and happiness. ‘Please tell me you are Jihoon.’_

Jihoon took a deep inhale first before talking. Soonyoung is just standing in front of him with huge anticipation. “Hi! My name is Lee Jihoon.”

 _‘Yes!’_ Soonyoung can feel his heart jump for joy upon hearing those words. Soonyoung excitedly walked towards Jihoon. “Are you really Jihoon?”

“Yes.”

He remembered the pictures that were given by Jihoon. “The one who is giving me the pictures together with the flowers?”

“Yes.” Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung just stared at him. He is so delighted that Jihoon showed up once again. He want to take this opportunity to know Jihoon more.

“You wanna hang out for a bit?” Soonyoung was still a bit shy to ask, but he did anyway. He should not waste any time.

Jihoon’s face lighted up. “Definitely.”

Soonyoung felt excited upon hearing his reply and he grabbed Jihoon’s hand which made the latter surprised.

Jihoon just stared at their hands, interlaced with one another. He surely missed holding Soonyoung’s hand.

Soonyoung noticed the change in Jihoon’s expressions. “I’m sorry.” Then he let go of Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon took his hand back and held it tightly. “No. It’s fine… I-I just got surprised, a bit.” he gave Soonyoung a shy smile and looked away.

“Where do you want to go?” Soonyoung asked as they already started walking.

“It’s up to you.”

Soonyoung smiled. “I know a place.”

* * *

 

The weather is clear. The wind is cool and refreshing. It’s a good day to spend time outside. They went to a park where most people also go for a picnic. Soonyoung is carrying the picnic basket they got before going here. They also bought fruits and some chips for snack.

A wide green space welcomed them. Trees and different colors of flowers everywhere. A huge lake is in front of them, where other picnic goers fish. Kids are running here and there playing tag. Some are on their bikes, touring around the place.

Soonyoung picked a place near the trees so they could get some shade. He laid the picnic cloth on the grass and both of them sat down.

Jihoon remembers this place. It is where Soonyoung and him had their first official date.

“How did you know about this place?” Jihoon asked. All of his memories with Soonyoung are coming back.

Soonyoung shrugged “I-I don’t know as well. I just thought of it all of a sudden.”

Jihoon trying to calm himself and hold his tears back. He shook off the negative thoughts in his head. He should be happy at this moment. Soonyoung is already here, beside him, again.

“It’s really pretty right?”

Jihoon moved closer and rested his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Prettier, because you are here.” he whispered.

* * *

_-flashback-_

 

_Jihoon and Soonyoung are in the middle of eating when Soonyoung placed a flower on the picnic cloth._

_A white Gardenia flower._

_“What is that?” Jihoon asked. He fiddled with the flower petals._

_“Uhm, a flower? Can’t you see?” Soonyoung said in a mocking tone. He just wants to tease Jihoon._

_Jihoon gave Soonyoung a glare. “Haha. So funny.”_

_Soonyoung laughed and pinched Jihoon’s cheeks. “I’m just kidding, Jihoon. This flower is called Gardenia.”_

_“And it means?”_

_“Hmmm… This flower means a lot of things. Purity, friendship, hope…” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon directly at his eyes. “It can also mean ‘you’re lovely.’”_

_Jihoon can feel himself blushing._

_“But.” Soonyoung lifted the flower close to Jihoon. Jihoon stared closely at it. “Can you see that hint of yellow color at its base?”_

_“Yep. I can see it.” Jihoon said. “Why?”_

_Soonyoung smiled. “If a gardenia has that yellow tinge, it means ‘Secret love’”_

_Soonyoung gave Jihoon the flower._

_“I already liked you since the first day of class. That’s why I did my best to be close to you. So, yeah, we became best friends until then. I didn’t confess earlier because I afraid that it might ruin our friendship. That’s why I just wrote letters and dropped it inside your locker, which is a bit cheesy.”_

_“Yeah, cheesy but I like it.” Jihoon said._

_It made Soonyoung smile. “I gathered all courage just to meet you up there in the rooftop back then. I was so nervous.”_

_Jihoon laughed. He didn't know that Soonyoung can also feel tense when he's about to confess, because when you see Soonyoung the first time, you can already sense his charisma and confidence._

_“But then I realized, I just have to do it naturally. So there, I confessed to you, and you seemed to like it because you also have a huge crush on me…” Jihoon threw a piece of tissue to Soonyoung. But he’s right. Jihoon has a huge crush on him._

_Soonyoung chuckled. “I guess it’s not a secret love anymore.”_

_“Definitely not.”_

_Soonyoung lied down on the picnic cloth, his head resting on his palms. He just looked at the sky, trying to form images with the clouds._

_Jihoon started playing with Soonyoung’s hair.  “What if I suddenly forget all this?” Soonyoung said. Jihoon tugged his hair lightly. “Ouch!”_

_Jihoon glared at Soonyoung. “Hey! what are you talking about?”_

_Soonyoung laughed. “I am just curious… I just watched a movie yesterday and the main character forgot his lover…. It’s a sad movie…” Soonyoung sighed. “What does feels like to forget?”_

_If there is one thing that Jihoon does not wish to happen, it would be Soonyoung forgetting him and all their memories together. “Painful. I guess.”_

_“Right… but” Soonyoung paused for a while, and closed his eyes.  “Which is more painful? To forget the one you love? Or to be forgotten?”_

_Jihoon suddenly felt a pang in his chest._

_Both…_

_Both are painful, right?_

_Jihoon plucked a grape and threw it at Soonyoung. “Hey! Why are you talking about forgetting? It’s our date and you’re killing the mood.” Jihoon stood up, annoyed and walked away._

_Jihoon continued walking while Soonyoung is just behind him, following._

_Jihoon sat on a bench beside the trees, sulking. He doesn’t know why Soonyoung suddenly thought about that kind of thing and he doesn’t want to hear that kind of topic again._

_Soonyoung walked towards him._

_“Psst. You still mad?” Soonyoung sat beside Jihoon and hugged him tighly. He knows he made Jihoon upset._

_“Don’t talk to me.” Jihoon turned his head away from Soonyoung. He doesn't know why, but the way Soonyoung talked about it seemed like it would happen soon. And he totally doesn't want that kind of thing to happen. It would be heartbreaking._

_Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon waist. “I’m sorry, I won’t say something like that again.” he said, sincerely. Jihoon gets upset easily so he better be careful._

_“You better not or else…” JIhoon said in an annoyed tone._

_“Or else?”_

_“This is gonna be our last date!”_

_“Noooooo!!!!” Soonyoung buried his face on Jihoon’s neck. "Please, please... I won't say something stupid again, Jihoonie."_

_Jihoon chuckled. “You really like this much, huh?”_

_“Nope. I don’t like you.” Soonyoung shook his head. Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows._

_Soonyoung leaned to kiss Jihoon’s cheeks. “Because I … LOVE you so much.”_

* * *

“Smile!” Soonyoung turned his head and smiled instantly. Jihoon clicked his polaroid camera. The film is slowly coming out of it. Jihoon took it after a few seconds and waited for the image to show.

Jihoon plucked a flower petal and taped it behind the polaroid film he’s holding.

Soonyoung just kept his eyes on Jihoon with a smile on his face. “What is that?” he asked. He narrowed his eyes at the flower petal taped at the film, trying to identify it. “Oh? A Gardenia?”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon wide-eyed and smiling brightly.

Jihoon just nodded shyly, biting his lower lip.

Soonyoung looked at it closely. There is a hint of yellow to it. “But that means…”

“Secret love.” Jihoon smiled. “It came out good. Keep it as a remembrance.”

“I knew it! You really have a crush on me!” Soonyoung chuckled.

“Why? Are you awkward about it?” Jihoon asked.

“NO! I--” Soonyoung lowered his head and muttered. “--actually find you cute.”

Jihoon let out a subtle laugh.

“How about your photo?” Soonyoung asked. “Aren’t you gonna give me your photo? This is the third time we met and I don’t want to keep on forgetting your face. It would be so unfair to you.”

Third time… yes.

For Soonyoung, this is just the third time that he and Jihoon had met.

Jihoon can feel his heart breaking into pieces. Soonyoung can’t really remember ‘them’ in the past.

He sighed. “Don’t worry about me. I don’t care if you keep on forgetting my name or my face.” Jihoon can already feel the tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t care even if I have to introduce myself to you everyday… over and over again… I won’t get tired of saying ‘Hi Soonyoung! My name is Jihoon.’… Just seeing you this close is enough.”

“Then why are you crying?” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s face and looked at him worriedly.

Jihoon didn’t know that his tears already fell. He quickly turned his head away and wiped his tears.

Jihoon grabbed his bag and stood up. “I’m sorry, I think I have to go.”

“I need some explanation.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s shoulders. “Who are you-I mean- yes, you are Jihoon, but you can’t be crying if there’s nothing wrong.” Soonyoung is strating to be frustrated. Not with Jihoon, but with himself. He tries but he just can’t remember anything. “Did I do something to you in the past? Did I hurt you?”

“No!”

 _‘It is me who hurted you, Soonyoung.’_ Jihoon thought of it but he still can’t say it to Soonyoung, he’s afraid that he might lose him again.

Soonyoung wants to know what happened. He needs to know. “Then please tell me!” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hands very tight.

Jihoon took a deep inhale and gave him an empty smile. “Soonyoung, what is more painful? To forget the one you love? Or to be forgotten?”

Soonyoung just stared at him. He wants to answer but he can’t pick up the right words. Those words seemed to be so familiar to him.

“I have to go, Soonyoung. I promise I will tell you everything… once we’re both ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, support, and love that you are giving to me, to soonhoon, and to my fanfics. Keep on sending love and comments. I would really appreciate them! -Y


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you know what Mistletoe means *winks*
> 
> So there. Enjoy reading!!!

_-Flashback-_

_It’s only a few minutes left until Christmas. Jihoon finished making hot chocolate for the two of them. He poured them into the mugs and walked towards Soonyoung who is looking out the window._

_“Thanks for helping me decorate my apartment.” Soonyoung said. His apartment is already decorated with Christmas lights, twinkling alternately in some form of rhythm. There is also a five-foot tall Christmas tree at the corner of the living area._

_“No problem.” Jihoon handed the cup of hot chocolate to him._

_Hot chocolate tastes really good especially with this kind of cold weather._

_Soonyoung took a sip from his mug. “Woah! This tastes good.” Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into his arms and went for a backhug. “Now, I feel even warmer.”_

_Soonyoung rested his chin on Jihoon’s shoulders. “Jihoonie, what gift do you want?”_

_“Hm? Anything is fine.”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Yep. Anything, as long as it came from you.”_

_“Why are you so cheesy?” Soonyoung cringed his face. But the truth is that he’s already feeling butterflies in his stomach. Jihoon rarely talks like this. Most of the time Soonyoung is the clingy-slash-sweet one. So it feels different to Soonyoung whenever Jihoon is like this._

_“Haha! But you are blushing.” Jihoon grinned at Soonyoung._

_“Whatever.” Soonyoung stucked his tongue out. They finished drinking their hot chocolate already. Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s mug and place them on the table in front of the sofa._

_“Can I already give my gift to you?” Soonyoung planned something and it seems like Jihoon didn’t notice it yet._

_“It’s not yet Christmas, silly. Few more minutes left.”_

_“Nope. Just a minute left.”_

_Soonyoung watched the clock until it striked at exactly twelve midnight._

_“Three, two, one…” Soonyoung hugged Jihoon. “Merry Christmas, Jihoonie!”_

_“Merry Chistmas, Soonyoung. Now, where is my gift?”_

_Soonyoung looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them and gave Jihoon a mischievous smile. Jihoon also glance at it and tries to pull away from the hug. “No way.”_

_Soonyoung did not allow him to escape from his arms. His plan is working just right. “Yes way.”_

_“That is why you want to stay at this very place huh?” Jihoon slapped his forehead. “I can’t believe I’ve been tricked.”_

_“I’m sorry, but I believe we MUST do it. No one rejects the call of the mistletoe, Jihoonie. No one.” said Soonyoung. He is still grinning from ear to ear, teasing Jihoon._

_Jihoon grunted. “Said who?”_

_“Said me, the flower expert.” Soonyoung smiled and nodded his head proudly. “If you really don’t want it, why are you blushing?”_

_“YA! Soonyoung!”_

_“YA! Jihoon!” Soonyoung swiftly grabbed Jihoon’s waist and made him sit on the high stool beside the windows. Their faces are at almost the same level. His waist is in between Jihoon’s legs. “It will be easier this way.”_

_Their faces are already so close with each other. Jihoon can already feel Soonyoung’s warm breath touching his skin. Jihoon can’t look straight at Soonyoung. He kept on avoiding Soonyoung’s gaze but the latter keeps on teasing him._

_“Don’t worry Jihoonie, I won’t bite.” Soonyoung brushed Jihoon’s face and laughed teasingly. “Or maybe I will.”_

_Jihoon slapped Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Why is it so hard to resist you?” He soon gives in to Soonyoung. Jihoon locked his fingers around Soonyoung’s neck and pulled his face closer to him. “Just a quick kiss will do.”_

_Soonyoung smirked at Jihoon. “I’ll try.”_

_Soonyoung instantly pressed his lips on Jihoon’s. They hear people outside singing Christmas carols and greeting each other ‘Merry Christmas’._

_But they don’t care._

_They are busy savoring the kisses they are giving to each other. Jihoon brushes Soonyoung’s hair, slighty twirling some of its strands around his fingers._

_Soonyoung’s hands traveled to Jihoon’s back, caressing and pressing small patterns to it. Jihoon liked the warmth Soonyoung’s hands are giving him. It’s gentle and comforting._

_And his scent. His honeyed scent is so addicting, making Jihoon even more drawn to him._

_Soonyoung on the other hand, is keeping himself gentle and stable. He loves Jihoon so much and all sorts of ‘things’ are crossing on his mind, specially in a romantic setting like this, but he’s controlling himself. This is just their first kiss and he doesn’t want to be so aggressive. Jihoon is fragile. He just wants both of them to enjoy this moment._

_They slightly pulled back when they heard a blast of firework. They both turned their heads to the big glass window beside them. Their hands are still wrapped around each other, no intent of letting go._

_Fireworks are of different colors and patterns, lighting up the night sky and making everyone watch them with awe._

_“They look like flowers.” Jihoon said, eyes still glued on the sparkling lights. “Sky flowers.”_

_Soonyoung chuckled. “Sky flowers? That’s cute.”_

_“It’s really beautiful.” Jihoon watched the fireworks display. Soonyoung’s room is at the third floor, so they can really have a good view of the sky._

_“Yes, really beautiful.” Soonyoung stared at Jihoon. He looked at him as if he’s memorizing every detail of his face. “We still have a business to finish.”_

_“What?”_

_Soonyoung pouted his lips once again. “I’m not yet done with your gift.”_

_“No, you are done…” Jihoon smiled and leaned closer to Soonyoung. “Now, it’s my turn to give you my gift.”_

* * *

__

Few days have passed. Jihoon haven’t visited the shop, and as usual, Soonyoung only spent his time staring blankly at the pictures that Jihoon gave him. 

Soonyoung is just sitting behind the counter, with boredom eating him up. It’s almost six in the evening and no other customers are entering the shop, so he decided to close it already and return to his home. He checked everything before leaving the shop, making sure everything is secured and locked. He was about to leave the place when he saw someone standing by the entrance of the flowers shop. 

“Hi Soonyoung, my name is Jihoon.” Jihoon gave Soonyoung a half smile.

Soonyoung's feet automatically walked towards Jihoon and he wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I know…” Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s hand. “We’ll go somewhere.” 

Few minutes later, they reached an apartment building. Soonyoung did not say anything and just continued following Jihoon. They climbed up the stairs until they reached the third floor. 

They stopped in front of a familiar looking door. Jihoon took out a key inside his pocket and unlocked the door.

As they step inside the room, Soonyoung immediately looked around. Everything feels familiar to him. It seems like he had been here before.

Soonyoung suddenly remembered something. He remembered that he had been living in an apartment before. When the accident took place, his mom told him that it would be better if he would just stay with them.

“Is this where you live?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yep.” Jihoon nodded and flicked the light switch on. “But this was once yours.”

Soonyoung knew he was right. That this was his apartment. “I see.”

“Yes, you used to live in this unit and I always go here so we can hang out together. We’re classmates and bestfriends and…”

_Lovers…_

“... we used to hang out a lot, here.” Jihoon doesn’t want to suprise Soonyoung by saying that they are, __were__  rather, in a relationship.

“We’re really ‘that’ close?” Soonyoung is still hesitant to believe Jihoon because he’s feeling that they are more that just best friends.

“Yeah.”

Soonyoung brushed his hair and sighed. “I’m so sorry I forgot about you.” Soonyoung sat on the sofa. “How is it possible? I mean, my past memories are still intact. I can still recall some of my classmates in highschool or what happened during my school days. But the thing is, after the accident took place, I can’t make new memories, I can’t recall the names and the faces of people I just met. Yeah, so if you are a person from my past, how come I forget about you?”

That one question is like a knife that is slowly killing Jihoon. He too, doesn’t know why Soonyoung forgot about him.

“I don’t know.” Jihoon shrugged.

“But I’m happy to know that you are my bestfriend. The first time I saw you… I just felt something special.”

“See? I told you. The mind forgets but the heart doesn’t.” Jihoon tried to fake a smile.

Soonyoung stood by the windows. It was night. All they can see are lights from the houses and cars beneath them. Jihoon looked up and saw the mistletoe still hanging above them. It’s been a while. The mistletoe is already withered and dry. 

“Soonyoung.”

“Mhm?” Soonyoung glanced towards Jihoon.

“Mistletoe is a flower right?”

“Yep.”

“What is its meaning?” Jihoon knows what it means, of course.

Soonyoung smiled. “Kiss me.”

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s neck. “As you wish.” he slowly leaned towards Soonyoung until their lips touch.

It was a gentle kiss. Jihoon kept his eyes closed, trying to imagine their kiss back then, at this particular place. Like Christmas day.

Soonyoung didn’t hesitate to kiss Jihoon back.

_The mind forgets but the heart doesn’t._

Yes, indeed.

Soonyoung pulled his head back and pressed his forehead on Jihoon’s. They are both staring directly at each other’s eyes.

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s face, his thumb brushing Jihoon’s lips. “We are not just bestfriends, aren’t we?”

“No.” Jihoon whispered. “Definitely more than that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I thought you might be surprised.”

Soonyoung embraced him. “You don’t know how much I wanted hold you in my arms and never let go.” He placed a light kiss on Jihoon’s cheeks.

“Soonyoung… I love you.”

Soonyoung smiled upon hearing Jihoon say those words. “I love you too. But-” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon worriedly. “I keep on forgetting you. I know it hurts you so much…”

“It’s fine… I told you already that I won’t get tired introducing myself to you.”

“But..”

Jihoon hushed Soonyoung. “Don’t worry.” he kissed Soonyoung’s cheek. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his number on it. “You have to keep my number. Just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To: my dearest readers
> 
> Please watch out for the next chapters!!! *whispers*break-up scene
> 
> So there, fluff for now, angst later. Just kidding. But I honestly want to thank everyone who are reading my fics. I'm glad that you are giving so much love to my babies. Your comments are what cheers me up and motivates me to write more. Though, I know I still lack in some aspects, but still thank you for your support!!! asdfghjkl
> 
> Don't be shy to tell me your comments or suggestions :) it'll be of much help for me. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> -Y


	5. Blue Violet

“Mom?” Soonyoung and his mom are currently having their breakfast. Soonyoung is anxious to know why he can’t remember Jihoon though he’s a part of his past.

His mom glanced at him. “Yes? Is there any problem?”

“No… It’s just… Did some of my past memories get erased as well?”

Soonyoung’s mom got a bit surprised with his question. She can sense this is about Jihoon.

“Why?” she asked.

“There is a person from my past that I can’t remember.” Soonyoung muttered while fiddling his food.

“May I know who?”

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said. He looked at his mom who just looked at him blankly. “Mom?”

“I don’t know… I am not a doctor…” His mom let out an uneasy laugh. “Maybe there is a reason.”

“What reason?”

His mom stared at him blankly. “Maybe he’s not that significant to you. Our mind forgets insignificant memories. If it’s not that important, it will be erased.”

“But he’s a significant person in my life. He’s my bestfriend and...” Soonyoung paused. He’s a bit hesitant to continue. He doesn’t know if his mom knows about ‘them’.

“… he’s someone special. Why would he be erased from my memory? I think it’s impossible.”

His mom stared at him. “There is another reason why we forget.”   

“What is it, mom?”

“It’s because your mind chose to forget.”

“I still don’t get it.” Soonyoung looked at his mom waiting for more explanation.

His mom is doubtful about this. She is uncertain if Soonyoung is ready to go back and recall his painful past with Jihoon, because she saw how Soonyoung dealt with it before. And as a mother, she doesn’t want his son to experience it again.

But it seems like she doesn’t have any choice. Soonyoung will not stop asking her. And she knows he will soon contact Jihoon to know what really happened.

“Pain.” His mom said. “Our mind allows us to feel pain, yes. But if it is too much for you to handle, your mind has no choice, neither you, but to forget it. It’s like a defense mechanism. To protect you.”

Soonyoung thought about what his mom said, carefully. He still can’t figure it out. There are still a lot of missing pieces in this puzzle. Why would Jihoon hurt him? What happened?

He took his notebook beside him stared at the polaroids Jihoon gave him.

A piece of paper fell on the floor.

It’s Jihoon’s number.

There’s only one way to know.

Ask Jihoon.

_Everything._

* * *

That day, Soonyoung decided to give Jihoon a call. He is ready to know the whole story.

Even if it means dealing with pain once again.

Soonyoung typed Jihoon’s phone number and pressed the ‘call’ button.

After a couple of rings, Jihoon picked up the phone.

 

[Hello?]

[Jihoon, it’s me Soonyoung.]

[Oh, hi! Do you need something?]

[You.]

[What? __*_ laughs*_]

[I need you… to tell me everything.]

[Everything about what?]

[Everything that happened in the past… in OUR past.]

[NO! I can’t.]

[Jihoon, please.]

[Soonyoung… I-I don’t know…]

[Please… for me…]

[...]

[Four pm, treehouse at our backyard… I know you know that place.]

[Soon--]

[I trust you, Jihoon. I know you will come. I will wait for you.]

Soonyoung hung up the phone. He is sure Jihoon will come and tell him everything. He just trusts Jihoon so much.

Jihoon on the other hand is still comtemplating whether to spill everything to Soonyoung.

_Trust is definitely one of the reasons why their relationship went crashing down._

_The other one has full of it._

_But the other one has none._

* * *

It’s almost four in the afternoon. Soonyoung is already waiting in the treehouse. Besides the flower shop, the treehouse is one of his favorite places.The treehouse is quite big. He remembered helping his dad in building this and he also decorated the interior with his mom. It is such a wonderful memory to go back to.

But also one of his most painful memory also took place here. He’s not aware of it yet, but he’ll soon learn about it, and that ‘soon’ means _now_.

Someone knocked at the door of the treehouse. Soonyoung quickly went to the door knowing it will be Jihoon.

Jihoon just stood in front of him. Soonyoung grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. “Come here.”

They sat on the hammock hanging by the windows

“Are you sure about this, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked.

“Yes.” Soonyoung held his hand, locking their fingers together.

Jihoon bit the corner of his lip, he doesn’t want Soonyoung to remember and feel the pain again.

“Jihoon-ah, you can tell me everything.” Soonyoung said. He took a flower out and gave it to Jihoon.

“What is this?”

“Violet.”

“But it’s color blue.” Jihoon tried to sound like he’s joking. Just to loosen a bit.

Soonyoung laughed. It’s been a while since they are together like this. “The name of the flower is violet.”

Jihoon giggled softly. “I know. Like in the poem right?”

“Right.” Soonyoung cleared his throat. “Roses are red. Violets are blue.”

He hugged Jihoon tightly. “What you say, what you do…” he leaned towards Jihoon’s ears. “…I trust you.”

Jihoon’s eyes began tearing up.

“Blue violet means trustworthiness… and you are definitely trustworthy.” Soonyoung kissed Jihon’s forehead. “that is why you have to tell me everything. Even if the truth will hurt me.”

“You sure?” Jihoon whispered. Soonyoung gave him a nod. “Okay, I will.”

* * *

 

_-flashback-_

_Jihoon is busy eating while doing something on his laptop. Soonyoung is restless because he cannot identify how he would tell the news to Jihoon. He knows Jihoon will be upset but he can’t just keep it as a secret. Jihoon will learn about it eventually._

_Soonyoung sat behind Jihoon and hugged him tightly. He plants little kisses on the younger’s neck._

_Jihoon squirmed. “Stop it! It tickles!”_

_“But I missed you so much.”_

_“I’m just here, silly.”_

_“Even so. I still miss you.” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon’s laptop. “What are you doing?”_

_“I’m trying to finish filling out this application form, for college. Are you done with yours?”_

_Soonyoung did not say anything._

_Jihoon narrowed his eyes on Soonyoung. He sensed something is up. “What is it?”_

_“Jihoonie. I have something to tell you.”_

_“Spill it.”_

_“I won’t go to college with you.”_

_“What?! Are you serious?” Jihoon exclaimed. Soonyoung knows Jihoon will react this way, but still, he has to explain._

_“I already received an acceptance letter from a uni in Seoul.” Soonyoung sighed._

_Jihoon removed Soonyoung’s arms around his waist and faced him. “I don’t understand! Why do you need to go there? Universities here are also offering business courses, right?”_

_“I have to learn how to run our company in the future. My dad wants me to study there then I will have my internship in the company.” Soonyoung has no other choice. He will soon inherit the company and he can’t say no since this is also for his family._

_“I thought you’ll stay here. You promised that we’ll go to college together.” Jihoon turned his head away._

_“I know but, I have to…”_

_“What about us?” Jihoon sneered._

_“We’ll still contact each other regularly, we can chat everyday. It’s only for four years.”_

_Soonyoung tried to reach for Jihoon’s hand but Jihoon avoided it and stood up. “Only four years? That’s still a long time.”_

_“Jihoon, why are you like this?” Soonyoung is getting a little annoyed about the situation._

_Jihoon laughed sarcastically. “Oh, nothing. I just think that you don’t care about me anymore.”_

_“Oh God!” Soonyoung slapped his forhead out of frustration. “That is not true! Of course I do care about you.” Soonyoung can’t understand why Jihoon is acting this way. Yes, he’s at fault since he didn’t tell Jihoon earlier, but he thinks Jihoon is exaggerating things. “You know what we can’t resolve this at this moment. We, especially YOU, need to cool down. We’ll talk about this next time.”_

* * *

_Soonyoung was staring at the acceptance letter in his hands. After the arguement that he and Jihoon had he’s contemplating whether to continue studying in Seoul or not._

_His mom saw him in deep thoughts and gave him a concerned look. “Soonyoung is there any problem?”_

_He turned his head towards his mom. “Mom, do I really have to study in the city. I mean, universities here are also good, right?”_

_She sat beside him and patted his shoulder. “Your dad need you there. He has to teach you how to run the company already.”_

_“But…”_

_“Jihoon. This is about Jihoon right?”_

_Soonyoung kept silent._

_“Did you have an arguement?” his mom asked._

_“Yes.”_

_His mom smiled. “Jihoon is a good kid. Don’t worry. I know he will understand”_

_“Yeah. I do hope he does.”_

* * *

 

_Jihoon eventually agreed. Their long distance relationship went on for a year. Soonyoung came back at his mom’s house for a short vacation and to spend time with Jihoon. But it seems like Jihoon can’t still fully embrace their long-distance relationship. He is still not accustomed to Soonyoung being so far away from him._

_Jihoon was just scrolling through his phone when Soonyoung called him._

 

_[Hm?]_

_[Ji, how are you? I miss you so bad.]_

_[I’m ok.]_

_[I’ll be going there for a short vacation.]_

_[How short is that short vacation?]_

_[A week?]_

_[Oh, that’s pretty long, unlike the past months, where you just stayed for freakin’ three days.]_

_[Jihoon-ah.]_

_[What?]_

_[Are gonna argue about this again?]_

_[I am just telling the truth! And you haven’t called me for the past days.]_

_[I was busy]_

_[With what?]_

_[With school, of course!]_

_[…]_

_[*sigh* Jihoonie, I love you so much.]_

_[…]_

_[Hey, I said I love you so much.]_

_[I heard it.]_

_[And? Aren’t you gonna say something?]_

_[I love you too… I need to go, I still have a project to finish.]_

_[phonecall ends]_

* * *

 

_The two of them are hanging out in the treehouse. Soonyoung was busy telling stories to Jihoon. But none of them were sticking to Jihoon’s head. Jihoon just stared blankly afar, not talking to Soonyoung. He became cold towards him. He is thinking that their long-distance relationship won’t go anywhere. They are frequently having fights and it’s not healthy anymore._

_“Jihoon! Hey!” Soonyoung nudged Jihoon._

_“Hm?”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Jihoon just ignored Soonyoung. He stood from his seat and kept his distance from Soonyoung._

_“Jihoon! Hey, talk to me.”_

_“Soonyoung, you know, this won’t work out.”_

_Soonyoung looked at him, confused.“What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t think I can handle this kind of relationship anymore.”_

_“We can make it work. Trust me.”_

_“Trust you?” Jihoon scoffed. “I want to. But you’ll be going back to the city tomorrow. You’ll be miles away from me again. Then you’ll spend three or two more years meeting new people…”_

_"I think I already know where this is going. Are you thinking that I, at some point, will cheat on you.”_

_Jihoon shrugged his shoulders and  avoided Soonyoung's gaze. “It’s not impossible.”_

_Soonyoung almost lost his patience because of Jihoon's illogical reasoning. "Jihoon? Are you hearing everything that you are saying right now? How about throwing all you insecurities away and just trust me?”_

_Jihoon kept silent._

_Trust._

_How can he trust Soonyoung if he can’t even trust himself?_

_Jihoon thought that Soonyoung deserves someone better._

_They stared at each other for a while._

_Jihoon came up with a decision. For him, it would be for the best. He gathered all his courage and whispered. “Let’s just break up.”_

_“What?” Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows at Jihoon. Wanting (or not) to repeat what the other said._

_Jihoon gave him a cold stare. “I said let’s break up!” this time his voice was loud and clear for Soonyoung to hear._

_“NO!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “What are you thinking?!”_

_“I’m serious. It’s for the best, Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s voice, maybe his heart as well, remained cold towards Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung is already in the verge of crying. “Jihoon please. I'm going back to the city tomorrow. I can’t leave with all these misunderstandings.” Soonyoung hugged Jihoon. “Let’s fix this… Please.”_

_Jihoon snapped. “We can’t! We can’t Soonyoung, okay? T_ _here’s no use fixing this. We are always fighting. I mean… It’s already stressful for the both of us."_

_Soonyoung brushed his face with his palms, tears already rushing down his face. He can’t think of anything, but ‘Why?’._

_“Have a safe trip tomorrow.” Jihoon muttered as he walked towards the door. Soonyoung ran to him and held onto his waist tightly, begging for him to stay._

_“Jihoon-ah...” Soonyoung buried his face on Jihoon’s shoulders. His breathing is already elevated from sobbing hard._

_Jihoon tried removing Soonyoung’s arms around him, but Soonyoung kept his hugging him._

_“Jihoon, I love you. P-please stay.”_

_Jihoon can feel himself go weak upon hearing those words. He is holding back his tears, pretending to be strong and apathetic._

_“Let me go Soonyoung, you’re just making it hard for the both of us.”_

_“But you love me, right?” Soonyoung whispered._

_Yes._

_Jihoon wanted to say yes, but his insecurities are stronger than his love for Soonyoung._

_“Loved.” Jihoon forced himself to say. “I can’t continue loving a person I can’t trust.”_

_Soonyoung was speechless. His eyes are left wide open when he heard those words. He soon loosened his arms around Jihoon. Reality struck him so hard. Maybe it’s really time to let go._

_“Have a safe trip tomorrow. Enjoy your another three years there. Bye.” Jihoon said without even turning his head to Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung just watched Jihoon leave the place, until he disappeared from his sight completely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers:
> 
> How was it? asdfghjkl 
> 
> We're down to the last two flowers of this fic. ( but I also don't want this to end. :((( ) 
> 
> Thanks for the reads and kudos!!! Feel free to drop your comments anytime!
> 
> I SoonHoon you all (because Soonhoon = love)
> 
> -Y


	6. Purple Hyacinth

_[Flashback: December 07, 2016, The day of the accident.]_

_Three years went so fast._

_Soonyoung came back to his hometown. His three years of studying away from Jihoon went rough, especially with their break up._

_He thinks of Jihoon every single day and wishes his college days to end quickly so that he could already go back to Jihoon._

_The word ‘move on’ is definitely not in his vocabulary._

_That same day, he took his chances and tried calling Jihoon. His mind was blank. He did not know what to say or tell Jihoon. He just wants to hear his voice._

_[Hello? Who is this?]_

_Soonyoung got a bit surprised, he did not expect Jihoon to answer. He thought the other changed his number or something._

_[It’s me. Soonyoung.]_

_A long silence is heard._

_[Hey. How are you?]_

_[I don’t know.]_

_[Why did you call?]_

_[Can we talk?]_

_[We are already talking.]_

_[No. I mean, face-to-face.]_

_[Talk about what?]_

_[I’ll tell you later.]_

_Soonyoung heard Jihoon sigh._

_[Okay. Where?]_

_[Cafe near the intersection. Around six.]_

* * *

 

_They are inside the cafe. Soonyoung felt glad that Jihoon went to see him. But none of them are talking. None of them have the courage to start the conversation. Jihoon kept on avoiding Soonyoung’s gaze._

_Soonyoung got impatient and decided to break the deafening silence between them “Jihoon.”_

_“What is it Soonyoung?” He stared at Soonyoung with cold eyes._

_“I know this sounds stupid but I am just hoping that we could get back together.” Soonyoung begged. He held Jihoon’s hand tightly._

_Jihoon scoffed. "You're right. It sounds so stupid." He tugged his hand back. “Four years have already passed, Soonyoung. I’ve moved on.” Guess who’s lying? Correct. It’s Jihoon._

_“Well guess what? I haven’t.” Soonyoung still clings on to his belief that 'they' are still possible._

_“Oh please.” Jihoon rolled his eyes._

_“I still love you.” Soonyoung looked at him with pleading eyes. His voice is almost cracked. “I will do everything to get you back.”_

_But Jihoon kept his heart closed. “This won’t get anywhere. Let’s stop this nonsense.”_

_Jihoon stoop up from his seat and went outside the cafe. He plugged his earphones (a.k.a props) on his ears and started walking._

_Soonyoung chased Jihoon outside. He kept following Jihoon. He kept calling his name. But Jihoon pretended not to hear Soonyoung and kept looking straight._

_They reached the intersection. Jihoon needs to go to the other side of the road to take the bus home._

_He waited for the signal to go green. He can’t hear Soonyoung’s voice anymore. He thought the other guy already left._

_Green._

_Green light means go._

_Jihoon started walking. Not turning his head left and right._

_“JIHOON!!!” he sudddenly heard Soonyoung shout his name so loud which shocked him. He was about to turn his head back when Soonyoung pushed him forward._

_Jihoon closed his eyes as his body hit the cold pavement. All he heard was a loud screeching of tires followed by a sound of shattering glass._

_Everything happened within split seconds._

_He even did not know why Soonyoung pushed him so hard._

_Soonyoung._

_He pushed himself up though a bit dizzy and his eyes are still blurry. Some people helped him stood up and checked if he’s okay. His hands got little bruises, maybe some scratch as well, but he’s fine._

_He turned his head behind him and saw bystanders flocking around someone, mumbling words with each other_

_Jihoon started to walk towards the mob. His feet slowly taking little steps. He can feel his knees getting weaker._

_“Call an ambulance!” He heard someone shout. All the people around them are panicking._

_‘Soonyoung.’_

_“Is he dead?” someone said._

_Jihoon can feel his legs turning jello. Cold sweat running down his forehead. His chest feels to tight, like someone punched him so hard, he almost forgot to breathe._

_He tried swallowing his fear as he squirmed his body in between all these people and pushing them out of his way._

_And there he saw a guy, wearing black hoodie lying on the ground, unconscious and blood running down from his head. There are also bruises on his face, and there is a possibility that some of his bones are also damaged because of the strong impact._

_“SOONYOUNG!” Jihoon cried. He kneeled beside Soonyoung, debris of shattered glass are still left on the ground._

_Jihoon touched Soonyoung’s hand._

_It’s too cold._

_Jihoon panicked and tried shaking Soonyoung lightly, but there’s no response._

_A lady also bent down to check Soonyoung. She showed her identification card to Jihoon. “I am a doctor. Do you know this guy?” Jihoon just nodded his head. The lady placed his fingers on Soonyoung’s neck to check his pulse. “He’s still breathing but his pulse is already weak and he keeps on bleeding. The ambulance should be here by now before it’s too late.”_

_‘Before it’s too late’_

_Those words kept on repeating inside Jihoon’s head. Guilt and fear struck him. He began blaming himself for what happened._

_Then Jihoon felt something cold kiss his cheeks._

_Water?_

_No._

_Snow._

_It’s the first snowfall._

_Myth says that if you are with someone you like during the first snow, love will blossom and you will be together with that someone for a long time._

_But in Jihoon’s case, it’s nearly impossible. Soonyoung is lying in front of him almost dead._

_A few seconds later, Jihoon heard an ambulance siren coming towards them. Jihoon felt somewhat relieved. Soonyoung is still breathing. There’s still a chance._

_‘Hold on Soonyoung, please.’_

_The rescuers immediately placed Soonyoung on the stretcher. Jihoon went with Soonyoung in the ambulance. He held his hand tightly while saying silent prayers until they reach the hospital._

* * *

 

_[The day Soonyoung forgot Jihoon.]_

_Soonyoung was sitting on the hospital bed. He is not yet fully recovered.The bandage is still covering his head._

_Some of his high school friends paid him a visit._

_“Soonyoung, are you really ok now?” Jun asked._

_Soonyoung shrugged. “I guess.” He grabbed a piece of tangerine beside his bed and started peeling it. “Yeah. But there will be just a little problem with my memory.”_

_His friends looked at each other and gasped. “What? But you do know us right? What’s my name?” Seungcheol panickly asked. He’s clearly overreacting._

_“Choi Seungcheol.” Soonyoung said, laughing at his friend. Seungcheol felt relieved upon hearing his friend._

_Soonyoung threw the fruit inside his mouth. “It’s just… the doctor said that I’ll have a hard time making new memories.”_

_“Like?”_

_“Like this. There’s a possibility that I won’t remember any of this later on.”_

_“That sucks.” Jun said._

_That day, Jihoon also decided to visit Soonyoung. He walked inside that hospital room, carrying fruits and flowers. He is still blames himself for the accident._

_Jihoon knocked at the door twice before entering. “Excuse me.”_

_Soonyoung turned his head towards Jihoon, his friends did the same._

_Seungcheol and Jun knows Jihoon and what him and Soonyoung have since they were high school friends._

_“Oh, you are here.” Seungcheol gestured Jihoon to walk closer._

_Jihoon moved towards them and laid the fruits and the flowers of top of the table beside Soonyoung’s bed._

_“How are you? Are you feeling better?” Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand, but Soonyoung tugged it away which made Jihoon surprise. He thought Soonyoung is mad at him._

_“I’m sorry Soonyoung, it’s my fau--”_

_“What do you mean it’s your fault? Are you the one driving the car that almost killed me?” Soonyoung asked._

_Jihoon shook his head. “No I-I’m not-”_

_“Then who are you?”_

_Jihoon stared blankly at Soonyoung. He asked himself if he heard what Soonyoung said right._

_Seungcheol and Jun also looked at them with wide eyes and mouths left open._

_“W-What do you mean?” Jihoon asked._

_“I said, who are you?”_

_Jihoon was left speechless._

_“Soonyoung, it’s Jihoon.” Seungcheol said. “He’s our friend.”_

_Soonyoung gave Seungcheol a confused look. “Who? Jihoon? I don’t remember any guy named Jihoon.”_

_“Soonyoung, I know you are mad at me, but please, this is not a funny joke.” Jihoon voice almost cracked from holding his tears._

_“Do I look like I’m joking?” Soonyoung said. His two friends have no idea how to handle the situation and just remained quiet._

_Jihoon has no other choice but to just leave the place. He can feel his heart shattering and being torn into pieces. He sobbed hard while walking outside the room._

_Why?_

_Why is it him that Soonyoung forgot? Of all people?_

_After that incident. Jihoon chose to distance himself from Soonyoung. He decided not to show up in front of Soonyoung for a few months._

_But there is a mini cafe in front of the flower shop where Jihoon used to hang around often. And with a camera in his hands, he takes a lot of stolen pictures of Soonyoung._

_Until that day came, where he decided to introduce himself to Soonyoung once again._

* * *

After Jihoon told Soonyoung what happened, it seems like everything had been clear to Soonyoung.  

His mind suddenly got some glimpses from the past.

Their first date. Their first kiss. Their breakup.

He remembered how Jihoon just left him alone in this same old place.

And yes, he can see Jihoon there. He can already see his face clearly.

“I’m so sorry, Soonyoung.” Jihoon is hugging Soonyoung, sobing hard. His heart is filled with guilt and resentment to himself because of what he did before.

Soonyoung brushed Jihoon’s cheeks, wiping the tears away. “Hey, stop crying. I know that you didn’t mean what you said back then. If you mean it then you would not come back to me right?”

“I’ve hurt you so much. You can hate me.”

Soonyoung quirked his eyebrows. “You really want me to hate you?”

Jihoon suddenly thought about what he said and buried his face on Soonyoung’s chest. “No.”

“See?” Soonyoung chuckled.

“I’ve been so stupid letting you go just like that…”  

“Yeah, that’s really stupid.” Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s cheeks playfully.

Jihoon jerked his head back and took out something from his pockets.

It was another polaroid film and, as usual, a flower petal is taped on its back.

_Purple hyacinth._

Soonyoung looked at the picture Jihoon gave him. It’s not him on the picture, but Jihoon.

Soonyoung almost jumped out of happiness. “Your picture at last!” He kept staring at the photo of Jihoon with a smile on his face. “You look cute here.”

Jihoon put his hands on his waist and huffed. “Of course! You think I’m going to give you that if don’t look good? Plus, you’re the one who took it.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Come here.” He opened his arm wide. Jihoon instantly hugged Soonyoung.

“I’ve never been so happy my entire life.” Soonyoung whispered.

“Me too.”

* * *

 

Jihoon found himself lying on the hammock. He is still in the treehouse. He might have fallen asleep. He notices that his arms are wrapped around Soonyoung who is still sound asleep beside him. Jihoon just stared at Soonyoungs face for a few minutes.

“Liking the the view?” Soonyoung suddenly talked. His voice is still raspy from sleeping. Jihoon threw his head on Soonyoung’s chest. He can hear Soonyoung giggle. “What time is it?”

Jihoon looked at his watch. “It’s four in the morning.” Jihoon looked up. “Soonyoung-ah.”

“Jihoon-ah.” Soonyoung is smiling though his eyes are still closed. “You are in my dream.”

“What am I doing there?”

“It’s a secret.” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “Love you.”

Jihoon hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Nah-ah, not possible. It is I, who love you most.”

“Okay, I won’t complain.” Jihoon laughed and pulled himself up. “I think should go home.”

“No, stay here.” Soonyoung said while clutching onto the hem of Jihoon’s shirt, tugging him closer.

“But, we spent hours together already.”

“Five minutes.” Soonyoung whined and threw little tantrums. “Let’s stay like this for five minutes more.”

Jihoon laughed. Soonyoung never changed. He still knows how to get what he wants.

Jihoon plopped himself beside Soonyoung, again. “I have no choice.”

Soonyoung sqeezed his arms around Jihoon. “Wanna go out later?”

“Like a date?”

Soonyoung nodded. “Yep. Like a date.”

“Okay. Where? What time?”

“Around six maybe? Cafe near the intersection.”

Jihoon pulled his head back. “But that’s where--”

“I know. We should replace the bad memories with good ones.”

Jihoon is quite hesistant, but this time he decided to trust Soonyoung. “Right.”

Five minutes passed quickly. Jihoon stood up and grabbed his bag.

“I really should go.” He waved his hand to Soonyoung. “See you later.”

“Yep. See you.”

“Ah! Wait!” Jihoon took his camera out of his bag and ran towards Soonyoung. “Smile!” A bright flash appeared the moment Jihoon clicked the camera, and the film slowly came out of it. “I’ll keep this for now.” Jihoon said. He put his camera back inside his bag and gave Soonyoung a kiss before going. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the seventh flower? :)  
> C'mon guys! Take a guess.  
> It's easy.  
> Hahahaha.
> 
> Anyways, the fic is almost done.  
> And as always, thank you for reading and sending messages. I truly appreciate it!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> -Y


	7. Forget-me-not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Let's go blooms!

[December 07, 2017]

 

Jihoon got startled by the loud alarm of his phone. He unconsciously fell asleep while scanning the pictures on his camera.

Jihoon quickly got up to check the time.

__4:00 PM._ _

“Oh shit.” Jihoon ruffled his hair and quickly went out of his bed.

He took a quick shower and put on his most decent outfit (which is basically a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and white sneakers). He took his black __Instax__ and wore it around his neck before leaving his house.

Jihoon decided to walk since it is only around five in the afternoon and he also want to look around to see if he could buy Soonyoung a small present.

He was enjoying his walk when he felt his phone vibrate from his pockets.

Soonyoung was calling.

 

_[Jihoonie!]_

_[Yes?]_

_[Nothing. *laughs* I’m on my way.]_

_[Me too.]_

_[I’m so excited to see you. I’ll hung up now, okay. Bye!]_

_[Okay, bye--]_

_[Wait!]_

_[Mm?]_

_[I love you]_

_[I know! I love you too, bye.]_

He heard Soonyoung giggle before hanging up the phone. Jihoon can’t help but to smile. He felt his heart skipped a beat after hearing Soonyoung’s voice. “Cute.” he whispered after hanging up his phone.

Jihoon continue to roam the streets when an accessory shop at the corner of the street caught his attention. Jihoon didn’t even think about it and eagerly entered the shop.

Its interior is painted in pastel pink and blue colors. The shelves are neatly arranged and filled with charms and keychain of different designs. There are rings, bracelets and necklaces too.

A girl attendant welcomed him as soon as he enter. He smiled and began looking around.

Jihoon is overwhelemed and can’t decide what to give Sonyoung as a present. Thirty minutes left till their date. “It’s so hard to pick.”

Then a silver chain bracelet with a six-petaled flower pendant that has a blue stud on its center caught his eye. It’s simple, yet lovely. “What flower is this?” he asked the attendant.

She smiled. “That’s Forget-me-not. It means-”

“True love and memories.”

“Correct.”

Jihoon kept on staring at the bracelet in his hand. It’s the perfect gift for Soonyoung. “I will buy this one.”

He went to the counter to pay for it.

“Five dollars.”

Jihoon took some cash out of his wallet and handed it to the girl. The girl took a small box and put the bracelet inside it. “Here you go.”

Jihoon opened the box to check. There are two bracelets inside.

“I only paid for one.”

“Yep.” The girl replied casually.

“But there’s two bracelets in here.” Jihoon said.

“Yeah. Couple bracelets. But if you don’t want the other one, I can take it back.” the girl reached for the box, but Jihoon pulled it away and shook his head. The girl laughed. “Have a nice day. I hope that small gift will make your special someone happy.”

“I’m sure it will.” Jihoon took the other bracelet and wore it. It fits his wrist perfectly.

Jihoon happily stepped out of the shop carrying a small paperbag in his hands.

He received a text from Soonyoung.

_[I’m here.]_

_[Okay. I’ll be there in five minutes.]_

Jihoon excitedly shoved his phone inside his pockets and picked up his walking pace.

Jihoon still wears a smile on his face. He can’t wait to see how Soonyoung would react once he sees his gift.

He soon reached the intersection. He stood in front of the pedestrians’ stoplight, waiting for it to turn green.

He took a glanced at the bracelet around his wrist and stared at the flower.

_Forget-me-not._

A lovely flower with a lovely meaning.

Jihoon noticed the camera dangling around his neck and decided to take a picture of his new bracelet. He lifted up his camera and placed his wrist in front of it. He clicked his camera and waited for the film to come out.

Jihoon got surprised when a couple of people bumped his shoulders. He thought the people around are already crossing the street.

 

_Red means stop._

_Green means go._

__

Jihoon excitedly took a couple of steps forward. Without checking.

 

_But the thing is…_

_The signal hasn’t turned green yet._

* * *

 

Fate is definitely having a good time playing with them. Soonyoung can’t believe that their ill-destined fate will repeat itself.

He is outside the emergency room waiting for some news about Jihoon’s condition. His body is restless. He keeps on checking his watch from time to time, peeking inside the emergency room hoping to catch a small glimpse of Jihoon.

After a few minutes, a nurse walked towards him. “Excuse me, sir. I’m Boo Seungkwan, the nurse assigned to patient Lee Jihoon.” he checked something on his clipboard. “Are you a relative?”

“No. I’m his…” Soonyoung swallowed before continuing. “I’m his friend.”

“Ah. I see.”

“How is he?” Soonyoung asked, though he’s not sure whther he would like to hear the answer. He’s afraid that Jihoon’s condition might be bad.

“He is still unconscious, but his vitals are looking good. He received a minor concussion at the left of his head which required him to have some  stitches. There are also bruises of his arms, but no signs of fracture or other damage.” Nurse Boo said in the most comforting way possible.

Soonyoung felt a sense of relief knowing Jihoon’s condition isn’t too serious, but of course, his mind is still filled with worry and concern.

“It’s a good thing that he was immediately brought to the hospital. I believe he’ll recover soon.” Nurse Boo added.

“Can I see him now?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yes. He’s already transferred to the general ward. Second floor. Room 214.”

Soonyoung immediately stood from his seat. “Ok. Thank you so much.”

“No problem. By the way, we also contacted some of his relatives. If you need something, just approach the nurse station.” Nurse Boo said before walking away.

“Sure.”

* * *

Soonyoung is facing the door towards Jihoon’s room. He can feel his legs go weak. His palms are sweaty. He can feel the loud thump of his heart, as if it will come out of his chest anytime. He doesn’t know whether he’s ready to see Jihoon.

But he tried to gather his courage. The nurse said that Jihoon would be fine. There’s nothing to worry about. Right?

He took a step inside the room. He saw Jihoon lying on the bed, peacefully sleeping. He silently walked closer to Jihoon and sat on a chair beside his bed.

A bag of dextrose is hanging on a metal stand with a long, thin tube going towards Jihoon’s hand. Soonyoung noticed the scratches and bruises on Jihoon’s arm.

He had no idea what happened or how it happened. He was just patiently waiting for Jihoon at the cafe when he received a call from one of the nurses.

“Jihoon-ah.” He whispered. “Why are we always ending up this way?” Tears came rushing down his face. The’re no use holding them back. “Are we doing something wrong to deserve this kind of punishment? Why can’t we be together happily?” He kept on talking though he’s fully aware that the other can’t answer him.

He soon noticed the broken __Instax__  and a paperbag on the table beside Jihoon’s bed. He reached to it and checked the items inside the paper bag.

_A box and a picture._

Soonyoung did not bother to check what’s inside the box, his eyes are glued to the picture Jihoon took when they were still in the treehouse.

He wiped his tears away and stared closely at the picture. “We look so happy here, Jihoonie.” His lips curled up to a bitter smile.

It’s getting late at night. He doesn’t want to leave Jihoon but he needs to go. He kept the photo in his pocket, and lightly brushed Jihoon’s face before placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. “I might forget this sooner or later, but my love for you remains. I know you’ll come back. I will wait.”  

* * *

 

Two months later, Soonyoung went back on his usual life, staying at the flower shop and taking care of the flowers just like before.

But he never forgot Jihoon.

He still kept all the pictures Jihoon gave him in his notebook, wishing that Jihoon would visit the flower shop again.

 

It was early in the afternoon when the door of the shop opened and the chimes can be heard. A guy entered the shop but he saw no one inside. “Hello?” He looked around the place and looked at flowers displayed in the shelves.

Soonyoung, that time, was busy grooming the flowers in the garden when he heard the voice. He quickly took of his gloves off. “Just a minute!”  he went back to the shop to attend his customer. “How-” Soonyoung got surprised upon seeing the guy standing in front of him. “-can I help you?”

_It’s Jihoon._

Soonyoung stood by the counter. His body stood frozen but he can feel his insides shaking.

It feels like the first time. Jihoon still has his camera dangling around his neck, ready to take pictures anytime.

Jihoon turned his head to Soonyoung and gave him a bright smile. “Hi! I want to check out some flowers.”

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung muttered softly.  

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows at Soonyoung. He looked a bit confused. “Pardon?”

Soonyoung slowly approached Jihoon. “It’s me Soonyoung.”

Jihoon scratched his nape, unconsciously biting his lower lip. “Uhm… I’m sorry I can’t recall. Are you a friend of mine?” He took a deep sigh. “I-I just got into an accident few months ago…”

Soonyoung can feel his heart sink, deep. His knees are getting weak as if they’re gonna collapse anytime.   

So this is how it feels like… to be forgotten.

Funny.

_Heart-breaking._

Soonyoung swallowed the heavy lump in his throat before talking again. “Don’t worry about it.” He pretended to smile. “Yeah. We’re friends. You are a regular customer here.” Soonyoung can feel himself let out an empty laugh.

“I see… That’s why it feels like I’ve been here before.” Jihoon took a bouquet of yellow tulips out of the shelf. “Are you the one arranging all these?”

Soonyoung nodded. “Yep.”

“It’s really good.” Jihoon put the bouquet back on the shelf.  

“Thanks.” Soonyoung smiled.

Jihoon noticed a bouquet of flowers enclosed in a glass box.

_Gloxinia. Yellow daffodils. Gardenia. Mistletoe. Blue Violet. Purple hyacinth. Forget-me-not._

All those flowers in one arrangement. They are wrapped in a plain white parchment and tied with a golden ribbon around it.

Jihoon stood in front of it, fingers brushing the glass. He stared at the flowers for quite some time.

“Are you selling this one?” Jihoon pointed at the glass box.

“I’m sorry but no.” Soonyoung swallowed once again. “It is reserved for someone really special.”

“Oh…” Jihoon sighed. “It looks so pretty though.”

“That is a very special arrangement. Each flower there tells a story.” Soonyoung walked beside Jihoon.

Soonyoung  wants to hug Jihoon so tight and tell him how much he misses him. But he can’t. And it hurts so bad.

Jihoon gave him a curious look. “What story? Who’s story?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Psh.” Jihoon glared at Soonyoung and pouted. “How did the story end?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I hope their story will have a happy ending.” Jihoon turned his camera on and quickly took a picture of the flowers.

Happy ending is what Soonyoung desperately wishes for. Though he doesn’t know if it is still possible.

“They are happy, yes, but fate is playing with them.” Soonyoung can’t hide the sadness in his voice. Jihoon felt it and held Soonyoung’s shoulders.

“I’m sure that their love will still bloom just like these flowers.” Jihoon said.

“All their memories and love they shared together are kept inside these flowers… especially…” Soonyoung pointed at the bunch of small blue flowers at the center of the bouquet. “…this one.”

“So if they see these flowers, it would help them bring back their memories right? The story can still have a happy ending.” Jihoon confidently said.

“I guess so.” Soonyoung went back to the counter and flipped the pages of his notebook. He saw the photo that he got when Jihoon was still confined at the hospital.

“What is your name again?” Jihoon asked.

“Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.” He softly replied.

“Ah… Soonyoung.” Jihoon pointed at the flowers inside the glass box. “What is the name of this flower? The little blue one.”

Soonyoung faked a smile. “Forget-me-not.”

_How ironic._

_..._

_Or is it?_

 

“Don’t worry……” Jihoon smiled back upon hearing it. He looked at Soonyoung.  

 

“I did not.”

_What?_

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with pure confusion.

“I can remember you, silly.” Jihoon laughed. “I was just kidding when I said that I forget you a while ago.”

Soonyoung still stood in front of Jihoon all frozen and speechless.

_So, that was all an act?_

“Earth to Soonyoung? Hello?” Jihoon waved his hand in front of Soonyoung. “Ya! Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I-I--” Soonyoung stuttered.

“I was actually going to hold the act longer but you really looked sad a while ago.” Jihoon took advantage of the situation and captured Soonyoung’s dumfounded face. The flash of the camera in enough to make him go back to his senses. "Oh, you look nice here." Jihoon teased.

He noticed that Soonyoung was still frozen in his place. “You can hug me if you want.” Jihoon open his arms wide with a big smile on his face. Soonyoung did not hesitate and ran towards Jihoon to give him a tight hug.

Jihoon can feel the sleeves of his shirt become wet as he heard Soonyoung sniffing and sobbing.

“Why are you crying.” Jihoon pulled away and cupped Soonyoung’s face. His face are getting puffy as tears continue to flow from his eyes.

“I-I’m just… s-so happy.” Soonyoung said between his sobs. “But why did you pulled a prank like that? I really felt crying when you said you can’t remember me.” Soonyoung hugged Jihoon once again and continued sobbing. “Don’t do that again!”

“I’m sorry. I just want to put some drama. HAHAHA!” Jihoon laughed.

“Are you really okay now?” Soonyoung mumbled.

“Yep! I fully recovered after just a month. It’s surprising, but I guess I’m lucky.” Jihoon pressed his fingers on Soonyoung’s cheeks to wipe his tears away. “And someone might be desperately praying for me to recover fast because he misses me so much.”

“Yes. I miss you so much.” 

“Me too, Soonyoung.” Jihoon said. Then he suddenly remembered something.

“Ah! I have a gift for you…” He took out a box from his pockets. “This is supposed to be my present to you back then, when we’re about to meet at the cafe.” Jihoon opened the box and showed Soonyoung the silver bracelet with a small Forget-me-not flower pendant.

Jihoon took Soonyoung’s hand and made him wear the bracelet. “It fits you perfectly.” He also showed the bracelet on his wrist. “See? Couple bracelets. It’s pretty right?”

Soonyoung’s heart is filled with delight while looking at the present Jihoon gave him. “It’s really pretty. Thank you.” He placed a light kiss on Jihoon’s forehead.

“That means, wherever we go and whatever we do. Our love and memories together will stay with us. Even if you forgot what happened today, or what will happen tomorrow. Our memories are kept here, inside this bracelet and inside this flower.”

Soonyoung hooked Jihoon’s waist and leaned to give him a kiss. He slightly smiled as their lips connect, giving each other warm and tender kisses.

Jihoon pulled away. His face is flushing red. “You sure know how your charm works, huh?”

“Of course.” Soonyoung smiled teasingly while raising an eyebrow. “And I know you can’t resist.”

“Okay, you win.” Jihoon replied. He kept his arms around Soonyoung’s waist. “I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“I love you too, Lee Jihoon.”

“Until when?”

“Until the flowers in that glass box withers and dies.” Soonyoung smiled and pressed a light kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon did not ask any questions. He already learned how to give his full trust to Soonyoung.

 

_The flowers inside the glass box are artificial flowers._

_They will not wither._

_Nor die._

_Their love will keep on blooming._

_Just like how the seven flowers in their story did._

* * *

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic had come to an end. I'm a bit sad. :(((  
> I hope the ending is okay. I was actually torn between giving it a happy ending or not. lol but i realized that i already broke your hearts too much so there, a happy ending. haha.  
> Thank you so much for those who patiently waited for my update every time. and to those who are giving so much love to my fics. I wholeheartedly appreciate it guys. You are my motivation! It's time for me to give you Kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: When I was still writing the outline of the story, this is supposed to be a JeongCheol fic and not SoonHoon, but I changed it the last minute. asdfghjk. i just love soonhoon that much.  
> i am planning to do fics for meanie and jeongcheol. (i think the meanie one is next) but this is definitely not my last soonhoon fic. we need soonhoon in our lives right?
> 
> So there, i love you all my precious blooms. Soonhoon loves you too. Hope to see you on my next fanfic. 
> 
> -Y


End file.
